Halloween Chaos
by Mossnose
Summary: What happens when Atem, Bakura, Marik and Mokuba eat three bags of Halloween candy in a single sitting? Let's just say that things are going to get interesting.


A/N: Well, here's a Halloween story, and also my first story in this category. I tried, so please don't flame me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

This story is brought to you by:

Garden hoses: The perfect way to get dogs and crazy people to leave you alone.

And by:

Ten-story buildings: If you want to commit suicide, just jump off!

On with the story!

**Halloween Chaos**

As soon as the clock struck eight, the siren rang out, signaling for all trick-or-treaters to start heading home. Pharaoh Atem smiled slightly as he heard it; that meant that Yugi was coming home soon. While Yugi went out trick-or-treating with his friends, Atem got stuck handing out the candy. It was a pretty dull job; he wasn't going to get paid, and he couldn't sneak any candy for himself. He knew that Yugi would know if he did, just like last year…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Atem, did you eat any candy while I was gone?" Yugi asked. Atem tried to look innocent, but Yugi could still read his thoughts._

"_No," he lied._

"_Then why are you thinking about how tasty that chocolate bar you swiped was?" Yugi asked sternly, arms crossed._

_Busted._

And the year before…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Atem, did you eat any candy while I was gone?" Yugi asked. Atem tried looking innocent, but he forgot to wipe the chocolate off of his face._

"_No," he lied._

"_Then why is there chocolate on your face?" Yugi asked sternly, arms crossed._

_Busted again._

This time, he hadn't even tried. It just wasn't worth it. This time, Yugi had promised that if he didn't swipe any candy, he'd share his candy with him. That was an offer he just couldn't refuse. He waited around until finally, Yugi Mutou and his grandpa Solomon (who had been supervising to make sure that none of them started causing trouble; last year Bakura decided to TP a house just for the heck of it and was forbidden from going out ever again) came home. The first thing Yugi said when he came in was:

"Atem, did you eat any candy while I was gone?"

"No," Atem answered, this time truthfully.

"Wow; you really didn't this time. I guess you just needed the right motivation," Yugi commented. "And speaking of which," he added dumping out three bags of candy, "here's your half."

"Thanks!" Atem said happily, grabbing the bags and running up to Yugi's room.

"Are you sure about this, Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"Oh, come on; what's the worst that could happen?" Yugi asked.

Famous last words.

Elsewhere:

"Ryou! It's about time you got home!" Bakura yelled.

Ryou Bakura took a look around the living room of his house with a look of surprise and shock. "Wow Bakura, I'm impressed. You didn't destroy the house or sell any of my stuff. Wait… _did _you sell any of my stuff?"

"No. Thief's honor," Bakura swore.

"I didn't know that thieves even _had_ honor. Oh well; you held up your end of the bargain, so here's your candy." Ryou then dumped out three bags of candy. "We sure got lucky tonight."

"We sure did!"

Elsewhere:

"So you're home," Marik said as calmly as a psycho can. His good half had just come in the door and was taking a look around.

"Wow; the house is still standing. I would have thought you would have done the same thing you did last year," Malik Ishtar commented.

"Well how was I supposed to know that chickens and soda don't go well together?!" Marik retorted.

"Alright; since the house isn't totaled, here's half of my candy," Malik then dumped out three bags of candy.

"I'm in heaven!" Marik cheered.

Elsewhere:

"Wow, Seto! We sure got a lot of candy this year!" Mokuba Kaiba commented happily.

"We sure did. I still can't believe we got three bags each, and I didn't even have to do anything except stand there," his older brother replied.

"Can I go eat my share now? Please?" Mokuba begged.

"Well… alright. What's the worst that could happen?" Kaiba said calmly.

"Yes!" The youngest of the Kaiba brothers yelled as he dashed into the elevator.

Later on…

"Grandpa! Have you seen Atem anywhere?"

"Sorry, I can't say that I have. Is he missing?"

"I haven't seen him since he ran off with all that candy. When I got up to my room all I found was candy wrappers all over the place and an open window. I think he actually managed to eat all that candy in one sitting and sneak out the window!"

"Uh oh! That can't be a good thing. That much sugar all at once can make people crazy!"

"I know! Where could he have gone? I called everyone I could think of. Apparently Bakura, Marik and Mokuba are missing too!"

"So you think there's a connection?"

"Probably."

"Wait a moment… couldn't one of Kaiba's satellites track Mokuba? If you find one, you'll probably find the rest."

"Kaiba's working on that right now. He said he'd call as soon as he found something. I hope Atem didn't do what he did the last time he went sugar high."

"Don't worry Yugi; there aren't any ostriches around for miles this time."

"Maybe, but what if he still managed to get a catapult and a hunk of cheese bigger than my room?"

"I have a feeling he won't."

RING RING

"That's probably Kaiba. I hope he's found them."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you've tracked Mokuba here?" Yugi asked. Yugi, Kaiba, Ryou and Malik were currently standing outside an old-fashioned mansion of the outskirts of the city.

"Exactly. And if your suspicions are correct, the other psychos should be here too," Kaiba answered.

"Let's hope so," Ryou muttered. "I'd hate to think of what would happen if they weren't. Do you know what Bakura did the last time he was sugar high?"

"How could we forget? That jelly stayed up there for weeks!" Malik complained.

Suddenly a crashing noise was heard inside, followed by insane laughter. The four boys glanced at each other, then bolted in. The mansion was extremely old, with worn wooden floorboards. There was a staircase leading upstairs and a door, but that was all. There was another crash and they dashed through the door.

To their shock and surprise, they ended up in an old dining room. It looked very fancy, especially since there were four chandeliers on the ceiling. Also on these chandeliers were the four missing persons, swinging and laughing like crazy.

"Hey! Get down from there!" Yugi yelled.

"You're not the boss of me!" Atem yelled back, blowing a raspberry. The four sugar-high maniacs all started laughing again, and the chandelier that Bakura was on crashed into a wall.

"So that was what that crashing noise was…" Ryou mumbled.

"Who cares? How are we going to get them to calm down?" Kaiba retorted.

"I'll go get the Super Soakers," Malik offered. (A/N: I don't own Super Soakers.)

"Are you kidding? That won't be enough," Ryou answered.

"He's right, Malik. We'll try to lead them to your house. You go on ahead and meet us there," Yugi said.

"Why my house?" Malik asked.

"It's the closest one with a garden hose," Yugi answered.

"Oh, I get it. Good luck," he said as he left. _You'll need it to deal with them,_ he thought to himself as he left.

"Alright; we need to find a way to get them to Malik's house, then we can soak them with the hose until they calm down. That's how I dealt with Yami the last time," Yugi explained.

"Good idea. Just one question: who died and left you in charge?" Kaiba snapped.

"Fine; do _you_ happen to have a plan?" Yugi asked calmly.

Kaiba was silent for a moment, then sneered and turned away.

"Alright. We need to start by getting them down from there." As he said this, however, the chandeliers all fell down, causing the high idiots to go with them. The three sane boys cringed, then Ryou spoke up.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!" came four very excited voices.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Bakura yelled.

"I'VE NEVER FELT MORE ALIVE, EVEN THOUGH I'M DEAD!" Atem gasped through his laughter.

"I'M BRUISED ALL OVER, BUT I DON'T CARE!" Mokuba added.

"GUINEA PIGS!" Marik randomly said.

"Huh?" The sane people mumbled.

"Check this out, Yugi! No shirt!" Atem then threw off his shirt and jacket, showing off his abs.

"That's nothing! No shoes!" Mokuba yelled, taking off his shoes and socks.

"I can do way better! No pants!" Bakura then took off his pants.

"Top this! No clothes!" I don't want to have to explain what Marik did.

"You win!"

"Great work!"

"You are the coolest!"

"My eyes!"

"Oh my lord!"

"Is it safe to look yet?"

Ryou was the first to open his eyes, and he noticed that everyone on sugar was gone. _That's odd,_ he thought, _where did they go?_

An insane laugh from upstairs caught his attention. "Hurry! They went upstairs!" he instructed, leading the way. When they got up, they saw three idiots standing in front of three windows; Mokuba was nowhere to be found.

"Oh fate, thou art cruel!" Atem cried out dramatically.

"Why do you close your eyes when we make love?!" Bakura yelled.

"Goodbye, cruel world!" Marik added in, then they made a move to jump. Yugi immediately dashed downstairs and made his way outside so that he could try and see if Mokuba was doing the same thing. The three idiots were seven stories above ground, but Mokuba had gone up higher and was about to jump out a ten-story window.

"No Mokuba! Don't jump!" he screamed. Too late.

"I'm a bird!" Atem yelled, flapping his arms as he jumped.

"I'm a plane!" Bakura yelled, his arms spread out like airplane wings.

"I'm Superman!" Marik yelled, jumping out the window in a heroic pose.

"We're invincible!" Mokuba added as he jumped.

When Atem hit the ground, he was solid, making a small crater in the ground, but since he was already dead, he didn't die. Bakura landed on top of Atem and made the crater bigger, but he didn't die either. Marik made the crater even bigger, but he didn't die either. When Mokuba landed on top of them, the other three cushioned his fall, so he didn't die either.

Yugi couldn't take any more of this. He whistled loudly and got everyone's attention.

"Guys! If you follow me, I can show you where to get more sugar," Yugi said as calmly as he could manage.

"More sugar?!" everyone gasped.

"Lead the way, mini me!" Atem cheered.

_I told him never to call me that in public, _Yugi thought irritably. "Come on; it's this way."

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"No piggyback rides, Atem!"

"But I wanna piggyback!"

"No!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"Fine! I'll give you a ride!"

"Yay!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What's taking them so long? They should have been here by now, _Malik thought as he waited. He was holding a garden hose, ready to start spraying. Soon enough, he heard voices.

"Atem, get off! I'm tired!"

"You're no fun!"

"Hurry up! I need sugar!"

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my pants, too sexy for anything!"

"For the love of Pete, put some pants on!"

"Never!"

_Yeesh, he did it again? I hope no one was scarred for life._

"Wait here. We'll be right back with the sugar."

"Hurry!"

Yugi, Kaiba and Ryou then came around the corner, all looking messy and twitchy.

"Did he take off all of his clothes again?" Malik asked.

"Yes," Kaiba muttered, "three times."

"Why didn't you warn us?" Ryou whimpered.

"Sorry; it must have slipped my mind. That's not the point; are they in position?"

"Yes; all you have to do is drench them until they calm down," Yugi said with a nod.

"Well, here goes."

Malik went around the corner while the other three stayed behind. They then heard rushing water, screaming, and gurgling noises. When the noise stopped, all four of the nimrods were soaked and gasping for air.

"Had enough?" Malik asked with a smirk.

"Never!" they all yelled.

Malik then started to drench them again. Since it was around midnight, the water was extra cold, so they screamed extra loud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to you guys?" Tea asked the next day.

Yugi, Kaiba and Ryou looked like they had been caught in a blow dryer factory. Atem, Bakura, Marik and Mokuba were all shivering, and Mokuba sneezed. Malik looked very proud of himself, and all of them had bags under their eyes as if they didn't get a wink of sleep.

"You _don't _wanna know," Yugi groaned.

"Let's just say a certain few people," Ryou said, giving sharp looks to the people that were shivering, "decided to try and eat three bags of Halloween candy in a single sitting."

"We stayed up almost all night drenching them with a garden hose," Malik continued. "In fact, we would have if Ishizu hadn't told us to be quiet."

"And now, we've all learned a very valuable lesson," Kaiba finished.

"I HATE HALLOWEEN!" All four of them said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? Please review! Also, with the chickens and soda thing, chickens can't burp, so soda can make them explode. Don't try this at home.


End file.
